Jinchuriki Lucky seven
by Rizuki Ramdhani
Summary: Kisah setelah perang dunia keempat di mana Jinchuriki yang dahulunya di benci sekarang di puji dan di kagumi (REPUBLISH)


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning Abal-abal ngaco typo lebih banyak dan ngeti pake android .

.

Konoha 7 tahun setelah penyerangan Kyuubi

Pagi yang cerah ketika semua penduduk Konoha menjalankan aktifitasnya, pedagang menjajakan jualannya, petani yang menggarap ladangnya dan ibu-ibu berbelanja untuk makan siang, di antara pedagang dan penjual seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan pakaian orange di campur biru berjalan, semua penduduk memperhatikannya, anehnya semua pandangan terlihatsinis dan tidak bersahabat, kepada anak ini

Anak yang dipandang sinis hanya bisa menunduk walaupun sudah biasa dengan tatapan penduduk tidak membuatnya semakin berani, anak itu selalu bertanya apa salahnya sampai semua penduduk membencinya

Uzumaki Naruto nama anak itu dia adalah Jinchuriki ekor 9, monster yang menghancurkan Konoha 7 tahun yang lalu, sebuah aturan dari Sendaime Hokage membuat dia tidak menngetahui jati dirinya dan sebuah aturan juga membuat penduduk yang kehilangan saudara-saudaranya 7 tahun silam membuat mereka hanya bisa menatap benci kearah Naruto

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya dia tidak suka dengan tatapan penduduk kearahnya, dan aktifitas kembali normal setelah Naruto meninggalkan pasar

Konoha 32 tahun setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke empat

Teriakan-teriakan menggema di gerbang utama Konoha segerombolan kunoichi dari berbagai Negara berkumpul untuk melihat seorang pria berambut biru yang mengenakan rompi biru khas Kirigakure

"Sumaru Gyaaahh". Teriak para Fans girl, Jounin Konoha bersusah payah menjaga para fans girl agar tidak mendekati Sumaru

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu sampai terkenal disini". Sindir teman sumaru

"Hn ayo kita pergi". Ucap Sumaru mengabaikan ejekan temann yaitu, dia berjalan acuh tanpa memperdulikan fans girl yang terus berteriakkearahnya

"Ayolah Sumaru apakah tidak ada di antara mereka yang memikat hatimu?". Tanya kunoichi yang menjadi satu team dengan Sumaru

"Mereka tidak ada yang menarik". Jawab Sumaru acuh

Kunoichi itu hanya menghela nafas percuma baginya berbicara dengan Sumaru yang terkenal dengan dinginnya

Sumaru adalah seorang Jinchuriki Sanbi semenjak perang duniakeempat pandangan orang-orang tentang Jinchuriki berubah drastis yang awalnyadi benci menjadi orang-orang yang dikagumi, berterima kasihlah pada Nanadaime Hokage seorang Jinchuriki yang membawa kemenangan dalam perang dunia keempat

Di tempat lain

Naruto mematikan televisi yang memberitakan kedatanganSumaru

"Enaknya hidup jaman sekarang?". Kata Naruto mengeluhmelihat sikap semua penduduk yang begitu ramah kepada Sumaru berbeda terbaliksaat Naruto kecil

"Jika kamu tidak membantu dunia dalam perang dunia keempatmungkin mereka akan di perlakukan sama seperti dirimu Naruto". Kata Shikamaruberusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Usaha yangbagus, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghiburku". Jawab Naruto

"Hmm Mendokusai". Jawab Shikamaru

(Rizuki1993)

Di gerbang utama seorang gadis dua genin dan satu orang chuunin berdiri di sebuah gerbang dengan tulisan HI

Gadis itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Konoha I'm coming". Teriak gadis itu dengan semangat 45

Bletak...

Jounin taki menjitak dengan penuh kasih sayang kepada gadis berambut merah itu

"Jangan buat keributan". Bentak seorang Jounin pembimbing mereka kearah gadis itu, dua genin lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku gadis berambut merah menyala Yui Uzumaki dan Jounin Takigakure

"Ah baiklah". Jawab gadis itu sambil memegang kepalanya yangsakit karena jitakan kasih sayang jounin tersebut

Mereka berempat masuk kesebuah kota yang terlihat lebihmodern di bandingkan wilayah Takigakure, Yui melihat-lihat dengan terkagum-kagum kadang bergelayutan di tiang listrik layaknya seekor monyet, tingkah laku Yui mengundang tawa semua penduduk yang tidak sengaja melihat Yui, jounin dan teman-teman Yui berusaha menahan malu, kadang teman-teman Yui harus mengelus dada ataupun berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan Yui

"Bersenang sengalah Dough sensei". Kata Yui berusaha menghibur gurunya itu

Dough hanya bisa menepok jidatnya, apakah gadis ini tidak tahu jika Dough sedang menahan malu karena sikap Yui yang berlebihan. "Terserah kamu saja". Ucap Dough yang frustasi. "Cepat serahkan formulir dan kembali kesini". Perintah Dough

"Kami siap".

"Ah kami siap". Jawab mereka bersamaan

"Yui". Panggil doug. "Kamu ingat pesan Shibuki jiji". Kata Dough mengingatkan

"Ah ya aku ingat". Ucap Yui membuat Dough lega

"Baguslah kalau begitu berusahalah di ujian Chunin". Kata Dough sambil tersenyum kearah Yui

"Ah aku akan berusaha". Ucap Yui bersemangat api membara keluar di tubuh mereka berdua, teman-teman genin Yui hanya bersweetdroop ria melihat tingkah laku guru dan sahabatnya yang sudah di anggap kakak mereka karena Yui 4 tahun lebih tua dari dua genin tersebut

Selesai saling menyemangati genin takigakure berjalan menujutempat penyerahan formulir, di sana banyak peserta yang mengantri untuk mendaftarkan team mereka untuk ikut ujian Chuunin

"Nee san apa aku bisa menghadapi ujian ini?". Tanya seorangKunoichi berambut hitam Sarah

"Ah aku yakin kamu sanggup lulus ujian chuunin kali ini". Jawab Yui menyemangati Sarah

"Apa benar itu Yui nee?". Tanya Genta memastikan jika mereka baik-baik saja

"Ah percayalah padaku kalian akan baik-baik saja". Jawab Yui

"Kalian pasti gagal". Ucap seorang pria Sumaru dan kawan-kawannya tiba-tia saja muncul di tengah peserta ujian Chuunin

"Ah Kamu pecaya diri sekali". Ucap Yui menantang Sumaru, keduanya mengeluarkan sengatan listrik tanda persaingan di antara dua mata mereka

"Apa kita bisa selesaikan ini di tempat ujian". Ucap genta menenangkan kedua peserta

"Ah terserah saja". Ucap Yui kemudian kembali mengantri

"Sudahlah Sumaru jangan ladeni mereka". Kata Seorang Kunoichiyang menjadi teman satu team Sumaru, mereka menuju pendaftaran, sebagai seorang Jinchuriki mereka memiliki hak istimewa untuk di dahulukan dalam setiap antrian

Yui sudah memasuki antrian dan menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran ujian Chuunin

"Jadi Genta, Sarah dan Yui Miyazaki". Kata seorang panitia yang menyebut team Yui,

"Ah iya aku Yui Miyazaki ini yang gemuk genta dan ini Sarah". Jawab Yui mata Genta dan sara tertuju pada Yui, bukankah marganyaUzumaki

"Yui nee bukannya...auw". kata genta Karena kakinya di injak

"Kenapa dengan dia?". Tanya seorang pengawas yang terkejutteriakan Genta

"Ah Tidak ada kami permisi dulu". Ucap Yui sambilmembawa(baca menyeret) genta menuju pintu luar

(Rizuki1993)

Di sebuah restoran cepat saji seorang pria mengenakan masker sedang asyik membaca buku orange secangkir kopi dan biscuit menemani waktunya membaca, lembar demi lembar dia buka. kakashi sudah tidak ingat berapa kali dia membaca buku tersebut yang jelas sudah berkali-kali

Sebuah Chakra asing kakashi rasakan namun anehnya Kakashi merasa jika jaraknya sangat dekat kemudian Kakashi menengok ke belakang. "Gyyaaaaah". Kakashi benar-benar kaget ketika ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya, Kakashi memperhatikan dari bawah sampai atas gadis ini. "Ini tidak mungkin". Ucap Kakashi tidak percaya dia berkali-kali mengucek-ngucek matanya khawatir jika yang dia lihat hanya Halusinasi "Ku Kushina nee". PanggilKakashi

"Ah Kushina?". Gadis itu mengorek ngorek telinganya. "SiapaKushina?". Tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Yui

"Bukan apa-apa". Jawab Kakashi. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu berdiri dibelakangku?". Tanya Kakashi

"Ah Aku hanya pensaran apa yang terjadi dengan tokoh Rin selanjutnya". Jawab Yui

Kakashi menatap bosan kearah Yui sepertinya gadis inimembaca diam-diam. "Buku ini tidak cocok di baca olehmu". Kata Kakashi sakrastic

"Ah Jangan sembarangan usiaku sudah 19 tahun". Kata Yui tidak terima di sebut bocah

Kakashi kembali melihat dari atas kebawah tubuh Yui. "Sama sekali tidak terlihat berusia 19 tahun". Kata Kakashi meragukan umur Yui yang terlihat seperti anak berusia 15 tahun. "Kalau mau mending beli saja sendiri". Saran kakashi dia tidak suka kepada Yui karena menganggu kesenangannya membaca icha-icha

Yui memalingkan wajahnya kemudian berjalan. "Ah Kalau begitu aku akan membeli sendiri buku itu". Ucap Yui membuat Kakashi menghela nafas

'Sepertinya kiamat sudah dekat'. Gumam Kakashi, sambil melanjutkan membaca buku itu

Yui berjalan dia merutuki sikap kakek-kakek tadi, apalagi jika kakek-kakek itu meragukan umur Yui, Yui memasuki sebuah toko buku kemudian tanpa ba bi bu dia langsung masuk kedalamnya

"Tolong tunjukkan KTPnya?". Ucap si penjaga karena tidak yakin dengan umur Yui, karena wajah Yui seperti gadis di bawah umur

"Ah buat apa aku tunjukkan KTP". Tanya Yui kaget ketika diminta KTP

"Ini sudah aturan disini jika mau membeli buku harus memperlihatkan KTPnya, maklum di desa Ninja banyak orang dibawah umur menggunakan jutsu Henge, agar mereka bisa membeli buku ini". Jawab penjaga toko panjang lebar, Yui termasuk orang yang tidak suka debat, tanpa panjang lebar dia memberikan KTPnya. "Oh dari Taki ya?". Tanya penjaga ketika melihat KTPYui. "Bagus usia 19 tahun jadi boleh membaca". Jawab penjaga kemudian menyerahkan bukunya tidak lupa Yui membayar buku tersebut

Yui sudah berada di taman dia membuka halaman demi halaman wajah Yui memerah. "Bacaan macam apa ini". Umpat Yui namun dia masih dalam keadaan membaca

Sudah pertengahan halaman dan wajah Yui semakin memerah, ternyata cerita ini memiliki unsur (Piip) yang sebenarnya tidak layak di baca

Yui sudah membaca sampai habis dan Yui menaruh bukunya dia merutuki cerita buku itu yang jelas-jelas berbau (PiiP), tapi anehnya bukan rasa jijik dalam benak Yui tapi penasaran, dia berencana membeli bukunya nanti, dia penasaran bagaimana Shinobi Konoha yang bernama Naruto menyelamatkan desa,

Team Yui telah sampai ke tempat ujian pertama, team taki melihat semua peserta dengan tatapan takjub, dan ngeri karena harus berhadapan dengan team-teaam tangguh dari berbagai Negara

Mereka memutuskan baris berbaris di barisan paling belakangdan saat itu Yamanaka sai yang akan menjadi pengawas muncul

Ujian pertama hampir sama ketika boruto kakak Himawari melakukan test, dimana team genin disuruh memilih antar benar atau salah

Bruuk

Sebuah lubang muncul baik di tanda X maupun O, semua geninterjatuh, mereka mencari cara agar tidak terkena tinta, berterima kasihlah kepada senior mereka yang menceritakan proses ujian Chuunin pertama bagi mereka

Yui mengeluarkan rantai-rantai dari tubuhnya dan membelit kedua temannya yang hampir mengenai tinta di bawahnya sedangkan rantai lain Yui tembakan keatas, gunanya untuk menahan tubuh mereka tidak terjatuh lebih dalam

"Himawari tidak". Seorang genin dari Konoha tidak sengaja melepas tali yang menahan Himawari dan hampir terjatuh sampai sebuah rantai lain melilitnya

"ah hampir saja ". Ucap Yui, kemudian dia melempar banyak rantai ke luar agar rantai-rantai semakin kuat mengangkut mereka bertiga maksudnya berempat

Sementara itu panitia hanya bisa menganga ketika rantai-rantai yang terbuat dari chakra keluar dari lubang genin terjeblos dan membelit banyak pohon-pohon

"Halo minna". Sapa Yui yang keluar dari lubang di susul oleh Himawari dan dua temannya Genta dan sarah, dan saat itu seluruh rantai kembali ke dalam tubuh yui

Time skip

"Ehem". Shikamaru menyadarkan sai yang terlamun karena melihat kehebatan Yui

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian". Ucap Sai semua peserta bubar

"Tunggu". Kakashi yang entah muncul dari mana memerintahkan genin berkumpul. "Aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya". Ucap Kakashi sambil nunjuk Yui

"ah Aku".

"Iya". jawab Kakashi

"ah Kalian duluan saja". Ucap Yui pada Genta dan sarah

"Kakashi san apa yang anda lakukan?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Hanya reuni biasa". Jawab Kakashi, semua mata menatap kakashi apakah sebelum itu dia pernah bertemu Yui, tapi mereka memilih tidak ikut campur

Time skip

"Rantai chakra hah?". Ucap Kakasi tidak percaya sedangkan Yui hanya tertawa. "Aneh rasanya kekkai genkai miliki klan Uzumaki bisa di pelajari oleh orang luar". Ucap Kakashi, Yui yang mendengar mulai terkejut sepertinya orang di depannya tidak bisa diremehkan

"Ah Entalah mungkin aku keturunan Uzumaki juga". Jawab Yui setengah bercanda

"Itu tidak mungkin". Bantah Kakashi

"Ya aku tahu klan itu sudah lama musnah sekitar 50 sampai 60 tahun yang lalu akibat serangan gabungan Iwa kumo dan kiri". Jawab Yui, Kakashi terdiam, dia melihat mata Yui rambut Yui, kekkai genkai yang identik dengan klan Uzumaki. "Ada apa?". Tanya Yui

"Tidak ada". Jawab Kakashi namun dalam hati dia merasakan sorot matanya identik dengan Kushina

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi". Ucap Kakashi pamit .

.  
.TBC 


End file.
